First Kiss
by Naotoki Yamanouchi
Summary: Rhadymanthes and Pandora are reborn as humans and are regular university students. Rhadymanthes reflects on why he thinks they have been reincarnated so early this time around and realizes it's so he and Pandora can actually have a chance together.


A/N: This was done as a request for Sanich Iyonni. She wanted some Pan/Rhada fluff. So here it is. Sorry for the shortness of it, I haven't been able to write stuff longer than a couple hundred words for Saint Seiya. I think it's alright. I apologize to everyone for not updating sooner. My laptop crashed and I was supposed to have access to my parents' computer but never got to it. Anyhow the laptop's up and running now. This will not be my last Saint Seiya fic-I am working on another Pan/Rhad songfic. Enjoy.

"Why don't you just ask her to dance?"

Rhadymanthes jumped at the question. Aiacos stood before him, a drink in his hand. Rhadymanthes wondered if he was drunk.

"Dance?", he repeated, staring at his black-haired friend.

"Yes, dance. We were reborn earlier this time around. No Hades, no war. Just normal lives. You've liked Pandora since our very first time around. Just ask her."

Rhadymanthes shook his head.

"I can't imagine she likes me that way."

Aiacos shrugged.

"She might, or she might not. But you'll never find out if you don't ask."

Rhadymanthes nodded. He was right.

"Alright, I'm gonna go ask her."

Rhadymanthes's heart pounded in his chest as he watched the girl in question. She was standing by the beverage table, adding a splash of rum to her coke like any other normal girl would at a college party-oh, right. She WAS a normal girl and this WAS a college party. He almost laughed at how pathetic it was. He could handle war, but he couldn't handle asking a girl to dance at a party. He approached her while she was still alone.

"Hey, Pandora", he said, flashing her a warm smile.

"Rhadymanthes", the girl replied, capping the soda, her eyes boring holes into him.

"Do you want to dance?", he asked her.

She looked startled by his question.

"Dance?"

"Only if you want to."

She looked uncomfortable at the idea.

The girl drew a breath.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather just go for a walk with you."

Rhadymanthes nodded. He didn't mind that. He extended his hand to Pandora and the girl took it. Together, they left the party and walked hand-in-hand down the streets.

Rhadymanthes thought the silence would kill him as he had no idea what to talk about and Pandora wasn't making any conversation. He distracted himself by taking in Pandora's new appearance.

Her hair was the shortest he'd ever seen it, straight and sleek in a shoulder-grazing style with thick bangs cut blunt across her forehead. She had a heart-shaped face with bright blue eyes and a short, petite body. Her facial features and her voice were the same however. He sighed-it wasn't like he wasn't used to them changing appearances with each incarnation. He was stalling.

It was Pandora who broke the silence.

"Look at the moon, Rhadymanthes! It's so beautiful!"

She pointed to the sky with one hand while her other found his.

He smiled-the glow in her blue eyes made her look so innocent. Paired with the petite build she'd been given this time around, she looked fragile and delicate. He released her hand and slipped out of his jacket so he could slide it around her slender shoulders. She flushed and looked away.

"Thank you", she murmured, almost shyly.

"No problem", he replied.

The silence fell on them again. Every so often, he would catch her glancing at him as though she was waiting for him to say something. Confess his love for her, perhaps? He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at his feet.

"Hey, Pandora?", he asked.

"Hm?"

Blue eyes locked into his, making him feel like he was drowning.

"Where do we go from here?"

The girl's face dropped in a frown.

"What do you mean?", she questioned.

"Well, we were reincarnated in a time of peace. There will be no war in this life time, no Hades to defend..."

Pandora held up a delicate hand to cut him off.

"We were given a chance at living normal lives, Rhadymanthes. We may never have another chance at being regular people again."

She was right, he knew. He grabbed her hand. Surprisingly, she did not pull away.

"I guess we should head back now. Would you be interested in going on a real date tomorrow?"

The girl smiled at him, the glow in her blue eyes once again tearing at him. He wanted to protect this girl...he suddenly realized how much the chance to be normal meant to her.

"I would love to."

They walked in silence back to her dorm. Once outside, he kissed her gently.

"I will see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

"See you tomorrow", was the reply as the girl disappeared inside.

Rhadymanthes smiled.

Maybe he could get used to being a normal human.


End file.
